In this project, we are developing a way of monitoring blood analytes using NIR Raman spectroscopy. Thus far, we have concentrated on blood serum and whole blood samples in vitro. We have demonstrated the ability to quantitate multiple analytes (glucose, total protein, albumin, total cholesterol, triglycerides, and urea) with clinical accuracy in blood serum samples. We also have preliminary results involving successful predictions in whole blood samples. Currently, we are trying to design better calibrations in whole blood, taking into account the added complexities of this medium. The next goal is to prepare for transcutaneous studies.